Velocidade
by ScarletMask
Summary: Casamento interropido ou intervenção do destino? " Ele dirigia tão rápido... a velocidade fazia seu sangue borbulhar"
1. Chapter 1

-Ah,meu Deus,você está linda Vampira! – Vampira sorriu para a animada garota ao lado dela na igreja. Era hoje. O dia do seu casamento.

Então porque ela não conseguia sentir nada?

Sem nervosismo,felicidade,ansiedade...nada.

Não é que ela não gostasse de Bobby. Ele era uma cara legal, atencioso,carinhoso,o primeiro namorado que ela teve depois que seus poderes se manifestaram. Ela se sentia confortável com ele,e quando o Homem de Gelo se ajoelhou na frente dela pedindo para se casar com ela,parecia simplesmente a coisa certa a fazer. Apesar de ela se sentir...enjaulada.

Bom,tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Ela entrou na igreja quando sua marcha nupcial começou. Todos se levantaram e olharam sorrindo á garota bonita de cabelos bicolor,de braços dados com o homem de aspecto feroz.

-Ainda dá tempo de voltar atrás,garota. – Wolverine sussurrou no ouvido dela. Vampira apenas sorriu de volta. Ele não fazia do quanto ela havia seriamente pensado nisso.

---

-Você, Robert Drake Jr. Aceita Anna Marie D'ancanto como sua mulher?

-Eu aceito.

-Você Anna Marie D'ancanto aceita esse homem como seu marido?

-Eu...._Ainda dá tempo de voltar atrás garota._

-Eu acho que não – Vampira só teve tempo de se desviar do ataque repentino de Dentes-de-Sabre antes que o casamento todo se transformasse numa confusão.

Wolverine e Dentes de Sabre já estavam brigando até a morte,rasgando metade da decoração, Tempestade e Mística haviam derrubado vários bancos,outros membros dos X-men lutando com os recém-chegados. Alguns gritos de "Vampira!" vinham de onde Bobby estava lutando com Pyro, dos dois adolescentes.

De repente a mutante sente alguém a puxando para trás pelo braço, antes de uma jato de fumaça verde atingir seu rosto em cheio e ela desmaiar nos braços de quem quer que fosse que a estava raptando.

---

Vampira acordou sendo bruscamente puxada para frente e depois para trás colidindo com um banco,como se um carro tivesse arrancado em alta velocidade.

Que era exatamente o que havia acontecido.

-Acordada bela adormecida? – O cara que estava dirigindo –provavelmente quem a havia raptado- perguntou com um sorriso de canto observando-a pelo espelho retrovisor. –Como você está se sentindo chére?

-Como alguém que foi dopada,raptada e colocada em um carro no dia de seu casamento- Ela resmungou passando para o banco da frente, o cara-dirigindo-o-carro reparando nas suas pernas expostas á medida que ela tinha que levantar a saia branca de seu vestido de casamento para poder passar. –Perdeu alguma coisa rato-de-pântano?

-Só apreciando a vista cherie. Se eu sou um rato de pântano,isso faz de você uma rata de rio, non?- Vampira se virou para encarar o cara.

E encontrou os dois olhos mais exóticos que ela já havia visto na vida. Eles eram vermelhos e pretos, demoníacos,_lindos._

É claro que quando você inspecionava o resto também não deixava nada a desejar.

Ele tinha uma cabelo longo,castanho,bagunçado, caindo nos olhos, era alto e musculoso,os olhos demoníacos e o sobretudo lhe davam um look de bad-boy.

-E quem exatamente é você?

-Meus inimigos me chamam de Gambit. Você,cherie,pode me chamar de Remy.- Ele disse piscando pra ela e levando a mão enluvada aos seus lábios.

-Belas palavras pra um seqüestrador, _Remy._

-Sequestrador é uma palavra muito forte.

-Oh? O que você prefere?

-Bom,eu diria que eu apenas tirei proveito de uma situação,cuja conseqüência seria boa para nós dois.

-E como exatamente essa situação é boa pra mim?

-Bien,se você me perguntar, você parecia meio indecisa no eu aceito, cherie.- Vampira abriu a boca para replicar mas não disse nada. Afinal,ela _tinha_ mesmo hesitado.

-Pra onde você está me levando?- Ela perguntou depois de um tempo observando árvores passarem voando por ela. Vampira podia sentir o sangue esquentando dentro dela á medida que"Remy" acelerava.

O que ela podia fazer? Era uma velocilatra.(viciada por velocidade)

-Pra onde ma chere gostaria de ir?

-O que? Não vai me levar pra um barracão abandonado e me manter lá pelos próximos 7 anos?-Remy olhou pra ela surpreso.

-Non... mas você tem uma imaginação muito fértil.

-Se não vai me prender,o que é que eu estou fazendo aqui?-perguntou observando o ponteiro á 190km/h.

-_Bien,chére_, o plano era liquidar você, _mais,_eu pensei,matar _une belle jolie_ como você seria um tremendo desperdício.-Os olhos estavam nas pernas dela outra vez,passando preguiçosamente pelos lábios vermelhos e os olhos verdes.-Então,aonde você quer ir?

Vampira olhou pra frente pensando. Ele devia dizer que ela queria ir pra casa,voltar para o seu noivo. Mas ela queria mesmo? Ela pensou em Bobby, no casamento,em todos os presentes a esperando, nas garotas histéricas....

-Só...aumente a velocidade. Vá aonde quiser,contanto que não me leve de volta.

Gambit encarou a mulher ao lado dele por um tempo.

-_Bien,_sempre quis uma parceira no crime.-Ele replicou acelerando. Ela riu,olhando de novo pela janela. Ela gostava daquilo. Se sentia...livre.

Não sabia porque,e sabia que não era lógico,mas aquele homem fazia ela se sentir bem,feliz outra vez.

-Eu sou Vampira.-ela disse de repente.

-Bem,Vampira- Gambit disse acelerando ainda mais ou ouvir sirenes policiais atrás deles.-Bem-vinda á vida do crime.- Vampira sorriu.


	2. Suite de Lua de Mel

**Bom, então. Eu postei essa fic aqui há muito tempo atrás, e ninguém nunca me mandou uma review D'=. **

**MAAS, certo dia eu vi minha primeira e até agora única review pra minha ROMY em português, então mesmo que ninguém mais leia, esse pelo menos é um presentinho pra Estrela Potter. ****Anyway, espero que gostem.**

**Não, X-men não me pertence**_**. Ainda *risada maléfica***_

Capitulo 1- Suíte de Lua-de-Mel

-Ela me deixou- Bobby disse pasmo colocando a casta em cima da mesma. – Ela _me deixou- _As palavras soavam tão estranhas na sua boca, tão inacreditáveis.

Colossus passou um braço ao redor dos ombros do amigo em um gesto confortador.

-Ela deixou todos nós, camarada. – Bobby continuou olhando para algum ponto qualquer na janela, ainda se recusando a acreditar.

Sua Marie, como ela podia ter ido embora? Ela não podia gostar de mais ninguém, ela era dele...

_Era..._

_-_Nós todos sentimos muito Bobby. – Tempestade disse do seu lugar na cozinha cheia de pessoas – Mas a escolha foi dela. É claro que todos nós iremos sentir falta dela imensamente, mas não há nada que nós possamos fazer. – A garota estava cera, Tempestade realizou assim que o Homem de Gelo havia terminado de ler a carta. Vampira e Bobby eram muito novos pra tomar um passo tão importante quanto o casamento. Quanto á deixar os X-men... Provavelmente ia ser bom pra ela passar algum tempo fora da mansão. Desde que ela havia recebeu a cura, todo mundo a tratava como se ela fosse feita de cristal, como se ela não pudesse mais se cuidar sozinha.

E ela podia. Tempestade sabia disso.

-Mas… vocês vão simplesmente deixar ela ir embora? E nunca vamos vê-la?

-Oh, é claro que nós vamos ver ela de novo. Assim que ela se ajustar direito á vida dela, ela volta.

-Como você tem tanta certeza Logan?

-Ah, simples-Tempestade disse sorrindo – Vampira é muito parecida com ele, não é mesmo?

X.X

-Nós vamos dormir aqui? – Vampira perguntou maravilhada. O hotel para o qual ela estava olhando agora era enorme, provavelmente 5 estrelas, degraus feitos de mármore, e candelabros de cristal absolutamente lindos, aparentemente caros estavam pendurados no teto folheado a ouro,

-Ah, _chére, _eu jamais iria fazer você dormir num motelzinho barato na noite do seu casamento.

-Ah, claro, você pode me _raptar_ no dia do meu casamento, mas me fazer dormir num motel, deus me livre. Realmente, que gesto lindo. – Vampira disse rolando os olhos.

X.X

-Você tem certeza de que a garota vai ficar bem Tempestade?- Logan estava no seu escritório, o quadril encostado na sua mesa, sua testa enrugada de preocupação.

-Logan, confie em mim. Ela teria ido do mesmo jeito, mais cedo ou mais tarde. O jeito que todo mundo a estava tratando estava deixando ela louca.

-Eu só espero que ela não se meta em nenhuma confusão. Com a sorte dela...

- Não se preocupe. Vampira sabe se cuidar.

X.X

-Não! Não! Não é possivel!

-Qual o problema amor?- Vampira perguntou olhando para ele perocupada.

-Eu não consigo achar os documentos.- Remy responder, seu tom baixo, arrasado. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. – Eu sinto tanto _chérie. _

-Oh, está tudo bem, sugah. Acharemos um outro hotel... Eu sei que não vai ser como esse, mas mesmo assim...- Sua voz quebrou. Ela _tinha _que ganhar um Oscar por isso.

Ele assentiu tristemente, e eles começaram a se afastar do balcão, no qual Jenna, a recepcionista do hotel, ainda olhava para eles de coração partido.

Eles pareciam tão tristes... E eles faziam um casal tão bonitinho...

-Esperem! – Jenna chamou. Ela não viu os sorrisos triunfantes e travessos que apareceram em seus rostos, antes de eles se voltarem para ela, expressões arrasadas no lugar.

-Eu... Eu achei suas reservas aqui! – Seus rostos se iluminaram, fazendo-os parecer ainda mais bonitos.

-Você achou? – Remy perguntou, sua voz como a de um garoto a quem tinham avisado que o Natal iria chegar antes esse ano. Vampira teve que morder a língua para não rir.

-Achei. Suite de Lua de Mel, n° 355. – Ambos sorriram de orelha a orelha para ela, enquanto Remy pegava a chave e pegava Vampira no colo, só para o show. – Obrigado _p'tite_.

-Você não faz idéia do quanto isso significa para nós.

Eles ainda estavam rindo quando chegaram no quarto.

Remy colocou uma maravilhada Vampira no chão, rindo da cara de espanto dela.

-Oh meu deus! Esse quarto é demais!

-_Oui_. Quer ver se a cama é realmente resistente _ma belle?_- Vampira riu. Como ele podia fazer uma cantada tão cafona soar tão… sedutora?

-Essa é a pior cantada que eu já ouvi.- Remy olhou pra ela, fingindo estar indignado- Ok, não é a pioor. Mas é muito ruim.

-Voce me machuca _chérie. Mon coeur est brisé._

-Claro que sim. Eu tenho certeza que voce está morrendo por dentro.- Ela disse revirando os olhos, indo em direção ao banheiro.

Ele encarou a porto que ela havia fechado e se dirigiu á outra. Sim, a suíte tinha _dois _banheiros.

_Vampira..._ Ela era uma garota muito intrigante.

Por que ela não pediu para ele levá-la para casa?

Por que ela abandonou os X-men?

Por que ela abandonou seu noivo?

_Merde, _por que ela estava se casando com aquele garoto sem sal da qualquer modo?

Remy duvidava que ela respondesse se ele perguntasse.

Naquele instante, Vampira saiu do banheiro, tentando não corar pelo jeito que Remy encarava suas pernas.

Pelo jeito que um Remy _sem camisa_ a encarava.

- Para de me encarar – Ela disse irritada.

-_Désolé petite,Ces't plus fort que moi.-_Ela revirou os olhos e deitou na cama ao lado dele.

-Então... – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela- Já que estamos aqui...

-Gambit, não me faça bater em você. Eu estou cansada demais pra isso.

-Cansada demais pra me bater, ou cansada demais pra...

-_Boa noite, _Gambit –Ela o cortou.

_-Bon nuit chérie. _Sonhe comigo.

-Não to planejando ter nenhum pesadelo hoje.-Ela murmurou irritada. Ele apenas riu.

Denifitivamente ia ser interessante ter ela por perto.

**Chére- Querida**

**Bon nuit- Boa noite **

**Désolé petite, Ces't plus fort que moi – Sinto muito pequena, é mais forte que eu. **

**Mon couer est brisé- Meu coração está partido. **

**Aí vai, espero que alguém mais leia desta vez O_O **

**Idéias são bem-vindas =)**


	3. Dodge

**Obrigada para todos que deram review, add aos favorites ou alert *-* vcs fizeram minha semana **

**Ah é, até parece que se X-men fosse meu eu ia estar aqui -'**

**

* * *

**

-Vampira... Vampira, _chére, _vamos é hora de acordar... – Gambit suspirou pesadamente quando a garota fez pouco mais que virar pro outro lado. – Okay, está registrado que você não me deu escolha. – Gentilmente, com cuidado para não acordá-la, pois ele tinha um pressentimento de que Vampira era daquelas que não gostam muito de acordar cedo, Remy pegou-a no colo e tirou-a da cama.

BUM

-Sr. LeBeau! Abra a porta!

-_Merde. –_Remy xingou baixinho; E aquela garota, não acordava por nada? – Bom, melhor assim do que nada – Respirando fundo, ele saiu correndo e, apertando Vampira mais seguramente contra o seu peito, pulou pela janela. Não pode conter um sorriso quando ouviu o grito de raiva vindo da janela do quarto, nem pode deixar de rir quando Vampira acordou abruptamente e se agarrou desesperadamente ao seu pescoço.

-FILHO DA P...

-Shh, _chére_, onde estão seus modos? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, sorrindo quando ele caiu graciosamente, ainda segurando-a firmemente.

-MEUS MODOS? VOCÊ PMMMMM- Remy tapou a boca dela, arrastando a garota enfurecida para trás de um beco bem na hora que as portas do hotel se escancararam. Vampira continuou seus sussurros irados enquanto ele observava os homens correndo freneticamente pelas ruas -Você pulou! PULOU, do _décimo _andar, comigo no colo! Inconsciente!

-É, e caí de pé- ele a cortou com um sorriso de canto. Seus olhos verdes se estreitaram.

-Isso não vem ao caso! – Ela sibilou raivosa.

-Você preferia ficar lá, ser presa, ou talvez pior? Eu espero que não – ele silvou, também começando a se irritar. Ela não via que ele havia salvado a pele dela? Vampira abriu a boca pra retrucar, mas fechou-a. – É, eu pensei que sim.

-E _quem_ descobriu? Quem são essas pessoas?

-São... ahm... velhos amigos. Provavelmente roubei algo deles... ou alguém. – Ele respondeu calmamente. Vampira não se deixou enganar.

Gambit era bom, ela tinha que admitir. A encarava nos olhos, falava calmamente. Era acostumado a mentir. Mas ele não parava de mexer com um baralho de cartas que tinha tirado do nada, e cada vez que ouvia um barulho sua postura ficava tensa. Eram coisinha mínimas, que qualquer outro teria deixado passar, mas não ela. Ela havia sido treinada para isso.

Ele estava escondendo alguma coisa dela.

E ela tinha uma boa idéia do que era.

-Ah. E por acaso são os mesmos amigos que te contrataram pra me matar? – Ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Talvez – Ele respondeu, não dando nenhuma pista para seus pensamentos. Vampira suspirou. No que é que ela tinha se metido?

* * *

Mística levantou seus olhos assustadoramente brilhantes para o garoto. Ele suava profusamente, suas pequeninas mãos tremendo levemente.

-Então? – Ela disse impaciente, sua sobrancelha azul se levantando.

-Ah... ahm... nós, nós não...não tivemos notícias d-d-d-de G-Gambit ainda, m-madame.

Hm, interessante. Será que... não era impossível. Remy LeBeau era conhecido por ser um jogador, e Vampira tinha se tornado uma bela mulher com o passar dos anos. O cajun era desafiador e impulsivo o bastante para deixar o trabalho e o dinheiro de lado por um capricho daqueles.

Bom, isso não era importante.

Sua filha estava viva, isso era o que importava. _Só_ o que importava.

Havia planos esperando por ela.

Landon Berry não viu os olhos amarelos de Raven brilhando malignamente por suas costas.

-Não se preocupe Landon – Ela disse com a voz anormalmente doce. – Eu cuidarei de Vampira e Gambit.

* * *

-Whoa, _chére! _ Onde aprendeu a dirigir? – Vampira riu, sua voz abafada pelo vento que batia em seu rosto. Sim, Remy sabia como escolher um carro, ela pensou examinando os bancos de couro do conversível vermelho que ele havia... adquirido para eles.

-Aprendi com alguns meninos, em Country Back Road – Ela sorriu – Melhores professores do mundo.

-Talvez você devia ter mais algumas lições, _hein?_ – Ele disse quando um caminhão passou buzinando por eles depois de ela quase ter jogado-o pra fora da estrada.

-E quem vai me ensinar? _Você? - _Ela zombou. Ele sorriu seu melhor sorriso de canto, aquele que fazia os joelhos das _femmes _virarem geléia.

-Claro, eu ensino várias coisas. Se você pedir... com carinho. – Ele falou lentamente, seus olhos demoníacos brilhando travessos.

- Ugh, não polua minha mente pura com sua personalidade suja – Ela disse fazendo uma curva fechada que quase o jogou pra fora do carro. _Dieu, _aquela garota corria! 

-_Chére_! -ele exclamou com falsa indignação – Como poderia pensar que minhas intenções para _une belle fleur comme tu_ são nada menos d' que cavalheirescas? Essas mãos – Ele levantou as mãos para ênfase – iriam apenas acariciar e modelar seus grandes conhec...

-Pode dexa essas mão _exatamente_ onde elas estão cajun, se não quiser que elas saiam rolando estrada abaixo!

-Aw, _béb, _ alguém já disse que você fica _trés _sexy brava? – Vampira cerrou os dentes e o ignorou. – Olha só essas bochechas vermelhas! _Aussi rouge comme_ _un _ ...

-ARGH! – Ela se contorceu no banco, tirando uma das mãos do volante e batendo em qualquer parte do corpo dele que conseguisse alcançar; aquele... aquele... – rato... de pântano... idiota!

-Auch... ow... ah... – Remy se esquivava dos tapas como podia, ao mesmo tempo tentando endireitar o carro que curvava perigosamente para a borda da estrada. –Mulher! Pare de bater em Remy!

-Não... voce... merece... bem...mais... AH! – Ela rapidamente desviou de um ônibus escolar, evitando por milímetros uma batida feia.

-É isso, - Gambit disse um pouco sem fôlego- da próxima vez, eu dirijo.

-Tá insinuando que eu dirijo mal?- Ela se virou pra ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Non... 'to apenas dizendo q' você parece não ligar muito para limites de velocidade, ou pela vida da pessoa que está no carro com você.

-Escuta aqui, o rato de pântano... – Mas o que ele devia escutar eles nunca saberiam, porque naquela hora uma sirene de polícia ecoou atrás deles. – Merda!

_-Fils de putain - _ Vampira acelerou ainda mais. Gambit não pode deixar de sorrir, de algum jeito orgulhoso, de como ela espertamente escapava da polícia. Ela cortava suavemente entre os carros, deixando a polícia ganhar a dianteira para tirá-los a estrada quase que suavemente. Acelerando, ela esperou até que houvesse bastante espaço em volta- o que já não era tão difícil, já que a maioria dos carros tentava desesperadamente sair do caminho deles- pra virar o carro na direção das viaturas. Espantados eles saíram do caminho, seus pneus cantando quando se viraram para persegui-la. Aproveitando o fato de que o carro era conversível, Gambit ficou de pé no banco, energizando algumas cartas e jogando-as em direção ás viaturas. O som fino da energia sendo manipulada e depois o grande BOOM da explosão lhe deu certeza de que tinha atingido o alvo.

Algumas das viaturas que não haviam ficado presas entre o fogo e o viaduto aceleraram tentando persegui-los; Vampira virou o carro de lado e Gambit lançou mais cartas na direção deles.

Ainda assim, pelo retrovisor eles viram duas sirenes no seu encalço.

-Ah, caramba! – Ela exclamou.

-Aqui _chére - _ Gambit agarrou o volante por cima das mãos dela, esperando os policiais chegarem cada vez mais perto; O som dos reforços já podia ser ouvido. – Quando eles alcançarem,desacelere apenas um pouquinho.

Vampira fez o que ele disse;Remy virou o volante bruscamente e cortou por uma ruazinha. Os policiais tentaram virar também, mas o reforço logo atrás não podia ter previsto o movimento- Logo o som de metal batendo substituiu o de sirenes, enquanto Gambit e Vampira continuavam correndo pela cidade, rindo de sua escapada.

-Viu? Fazemos um bom time no final das contas. Você podia ser minha fiel aliada; - Remy disse se encostando preguiçosamente na porta do carro. O movimento fez seus cabelos desalinhados caírem em seus olhos, dando-o um a irresistível de bad boy. Vampira fingiu não notar.

- Fiel aliada? _Se_ nós estivéssemos em uma história em quadrinhos, o que não estamos, e se fossemos super-heróis, o que não somos, _você_ seria o aliado, não eu.

-Ok, _une, _não ia não! Ou já esqueceu que _eu _entrei na rua bem á tempo, _eu_ explodi a Rua, e _eu, _salvei você hoje de manhã?. _ Deux, _como você sabe que não estamos em uma história em quadrinhos?

-Ah, por favor. Um, eu podia muito bem ter saído de lá sozinha, e, você _PULOU_ da droga do quinto andar comigo dormindo! Dois, da última vez que eu reparei, eu não podia voar, nem levantar carros com uma mão, nem usava um uniforme de spandex verde e amarelo.

- Porque verde e amarelo? – Ele perguntou curioso. Depois de passarem mais de duas horas discutindo,tinha desistido de argumentar com ela sobre o incidente da janela.

-Sei lá, foi a primeira coisa que me veio á cabeça.- Um silêncio estranho se seguiu.

-Pare – Ele pediu. Ela encostou e ele saiu do carro. A garota olhou curiosa ele dar a volta, abrir sua porta e estender a mão pra ela.

-Onde estamos indo? – Ela perguntou pegando a mão que ele lhe estendia e saindo do carro.

-Visitar um amigo. E arranjar outro... meio de transporte.

Vampira ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas seguiu-o mesmo assim.

* * *

Uhull, capitulo 3! Espero que ele esteja aceitável... E DESCULPEM PELO FRANCÊS RUIM!

Me digam o que acharam, pleaseee? *pisca os olhos inocentemente*

_une, deux- um, dois (duh) _

_une belle fleur comme tu - uma bela flor como você_

_Aussi rouge comme un... - tão rosada quanto uma..._

_Fils de putain- Filhos da Puta_

_béb- gíria cajun, acho que é bebe O_O_

_Trés- muito_


	4. Aviso

**Então, uh. eh, oi? *se esconde atrás do sofá***

**Olha, eu sei que faz muito, muito, muuuuuuuuito tempo que eu não apareço... Me desculpem, sério mesmo, eu não queria sumir assim... **

**Mas, a questão com Velocidade, é que eu não planejei essa história. Era pra ser uma one shot, e dai eu fui na louca escrevendo mais capítulos, sem planejamento nenhum, e agora, eu não sei o que fazer com ela. Eu não gosto de publicar minhas história antes delas estarem terminadas, porque eu demoro muito pra escrever; então, não , eu não vou abandonar Velocidade, mas vou deixá-la em hiatus. **

**Me desculpem, mesmo, mas eu simplesmente não tenho idéias. E, no momento, eu tenho 5 histórias em progresso... então, talvez algo surja no meio dessas outra, quem sabe? **

**Mas, por enquanto, Velocidade está parada. :/ **


End file.
